Par une nuit d'hiver
by Paige0703
Summary: Missions, après missions, après missions... Finch et Reese souhaitent tous les deux bien plus comme quotidien. Retrouver un semblant de vie... Et si la solution à tous leurs problèmes se trouvaient plus près qu'ils ne le pensaient ? Beaucoup plus près...
1. Nouvelle mission

_**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Et me voici pour de nouvelles aventures !  
**_

 _ **Petite fic en seulement trois chapitres, posté comme d'habitude... un chapitre par semaine. La suite devrait donc arriver lundi prochain (si je n'oublie pas, bien évidemment)  
**_

 _ **Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps et je ne peux que vous souhaiter une :  
**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PSs : - Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant (elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Par une nuit d'hiver.**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Nouvelle mission...**_

Une nouvelle mission venait de se terminer avec une fin heureuse pour tout le monde. Le coupable était désormais derrière les barreaux et aucun innocent n'avait été blessé durant leurs investigations. Un autre point positif, pour Finch en tout cas, Reese s'en était sorti sans blessure. Demander à ce dernier d'être prudent à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission commençait peut-être, enfin, à porter ses fruits. L'informaticien n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais cela lui donnait une raison, s'il venait à devoir se justifier un jour, de continuer à inciter Reese à la plus grande prudence.

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur la ville et toutes les personnes encore dehors, malgré le froid mordant, se pressaient de rentrer chez elles pour se mettre au chaud. La ville était, depuis quelques jours déjà, recouverte d'un épais manteau d'un blanc immaculé. La journée, les enfants s'en étaient d'ailleurs donnés à cœur joie entre batailles de boules de neige et bonhommes de neige. Reese passait devant un cinéma quand il reçut un message de Finch lui conseillant de rentrer chez lui se mettre au chaud lui aussi. La machine ne semblait pas prête à leur donner un nouveau numéro ce soir, et il ne voulait pas qu'il "prenne froid".

\- Vous vous inquiétez toujours trop pour moi Finch, murmura l'ex-agent en souriant tout de même devant la sollicitude de son partenaire.

Il regarda rapidement les films à l'affiche de la semaine, mais aucun ne lui plut vraiment... en tout cas pas un pour plaire à Finch s'il l'invitait. Il aurait en effet bien voulu le faire pour passer plus de temps avec lui dans le domaine "privé" et non "professionnel". Son regard fut soudainement attiré par un couple, main dans la main, entrant dans une des salles noires du cinéma. Il soupira avant de s'éloigner.

\- Ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça nous arrivera... remarqua-t-il pour lui même.

Il rentra directement chez lui, et il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas envoyer un message à Finch disant qu'il avait bien suivi son conseil.

Il s'installa devant l'une des fenêtres, regardant simplement les nouveaux flocons tomber un à un. Il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Évidemment celles-ci concernaient toutes, sans exception, Finch. Il lui arrivait encore de chercher à quand remontait le déclic, transformant ses sentiments du stade "d'amitié" à celui "d'amour"... Un matin, il s'était tout simplement réveillé et cette évidence lui avait alors sauté au yeux et, depuis, impossible pour lui de pouvoir, ou vouloir, la nier. Il se coucha finalement avec le prénom de l'informaticien sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude, Finch était le premier arrivé à la bibliothèque. Il parcouru la pièce vide du regard, espérant de tout cœur que Reese apparaîtrait bientôt pour enfin rendre cette pièce vivante. Depuis qu'il côtoyait son partenaire, il avait l'impression que le monde autour de lui paraissait bien plus lumineux qu'auparavant. Était-ce une illusion ou était-ce tout simplement bien le cas ? Qu'importe la réponse, il avait besoin de Reese près de lui et, au final, c'était tout ce qui importait désormais pour lui. Il songea à se faire un bon thé bien chaud, pour au moins réchauffer ses mains engourdies, mais Reese n'allait plus tarder à lui apporter son habituel thé du matin. Il préféra, du coup, s'occuper en rangeant les derniers livres utilisés qui se trouvaient encore sur la table. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux livres entre les mains, il remarqua que Bear semblait soudainement s'agiter. Il devina parfaitement que l'arrivée de l'ex-agent en était la cause. Il ne put empêcher un faible sourire de se dessiner sur son visage à la pensée que Reese était enfin là...

\- Bonjour Finch. Bien dormi ? Le salua Reese, comme à l'accoutumée.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Mr Reese et oui, parfaitement. J'espère que vous êtes en forme parce que...

\- Nous avons un nouveau numéro, acheva Reese en voyant les livres dans les mains de l'informaticien.

\- Non, je les rangeais simplement, dit-il en suivant le regard de son comparse.

\- Nous n'avons pas de nouveau numéro ? Alors pourquoi...

\- Simple remarque amicale, répondit Finch en pensant alors que sa phrase était peut-être malvenue ou tout du moins trop dans le domaine de la vie privée. Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir que vous soyez en forme ? Sauf pour les missions ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Votre thé, dit-il en montrant l'un des gobelets qu'il avait encore en main.

Une fois les deux derniers livres à leurs places, ils se dirigèrent vers la table où reposait l'ordinateur. Reese posa les boissons ainsi qu'une boîte de gâteaux avant de rapprocher une seconde chaise et de s'installer aux côtés de l'informaticien.

\- Et donc, pas de nouveau numéro ? Demanda Reese ne trouvant pas d'autre sujet de conversation pour le moment.

\- En effet, mais quelque chose me dit que cela ne saurait tarder, répondit Finch.

\- Pour ma part, j'espère que, pour une fois, vous vous trompez Finch.

\- Cela ne serait pas la première fois, ajouta l'informaticien tout de même flatté par cette remarque pourtant anodine.

\- Peut-être de temps à autre, mais pas si souvent que ça, renchérit Reese tout en ne voulant pas aller trop loin dans ses compliments pour ne pas trop se dévoiler.

\- Bien, je vous remercie pour cette confiance et...

Il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu en plein milieu de sa phrase, mais cette fois par son téléphone portable.

\- On dirait bien, qu'une nouvelle fois, vous avez eu raison, dit Reese voyant bien que c'était l'apparition d'un nouveau cas qui venait couper court à leur tranquille tête-à-tête. _En amoureux,_ aurait aimé penser Finch, tout comme Reese.

Ils se levèrent simultanément pour aller chercher les trois livres nécessaires pour obtenir le numéro de sécurité sociale et ainsi le nom de leur nouveau client. Une fois fait, le nom de Déborah apparut sur l'écran.

\- Déborah Haley Jackson, lu Finch alors que Reese se plaçait légèrement en retrait, tout en restant tout près de lui. 27 ans, née le 18 Septembre 1987 dans le Colorado. Elle travaille au sein d'une école maternelle en tant que maîtresse d'école...

Alors que l'informaticien faisait un résumé des informations concernant la jeune femme, Reese, lui, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son partenaire. Il ne voyait pourtant que son profil, mais devinait tout de même parfaitement chacune de ses mimiques pendant qu'il parlait. Ce qu'il n'avait néanmoins pas vu, c'était son reflet sur l'un des cinq écrans en face d'eux et donc, que Finch le voyait parfaitement l'observer. Ce dernier se retint de toutes remarques pour éviter une discussion qui serait sans aucun doute devenu embarrassante d'une manière ou d'une autre...

\- Bien, dit Reese une fois que Finch eu fini son monologue, je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à y aller. Son domicile ?

\- Étant dimanche, elle doit sûrement y être encore. Je ne sais pas si elle a prévu de sortir en revanche.

\- Je vais y aller de suite et vous prévenir si elle bouge.

\- Parfait, soyez prudent, rappela évidemment Finch alors que Reese était encore là.

\- Promis.

Il s'éloigna finalement, n'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter. L'adresse de la jeune femme sur son téléphone, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre au travail. Il quitta la pièce sous le regard déçu de l'informaticien qui, lui, aurait voulu prolonger un peu plus ce tête-à-tête.

Une fois son coéquipier parti, Finch put enfin se détendre. Il n'était plus le centre d'attention de Reese... enfin, c'est en tout cas ce qu'il pensait. Ce dernier l'observait-il parce qu'il avait remarqué des différences dans son comportement dernièrement ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour agir aussi naturellement que d'ordinaire. Devait-il donc envisager qu'il s'approchait peu à peu de son secret inavouable ? Ou bien il l'observait pour les mêmes raisons qui le poussait lui, à faire de même ? Dans ce cas, il ne serait pas faux de penser que ses sentiments étaient en réalité réciproques... Finch secoua la tête, chassant de son esprit les milles et une question qui s'y pressaient.

De ce qu'il avait appris sur leur numéro, Déborah semblait être une jeune femme sans histoire. Elle devait se marier avec un certain Timothy George Roddick, de deux ans son aîné. Ce dernier travaillait dans un petit cabinet d'avocat, en tant que comptable, et ses comptes ne semblaient pas comporter d'anomalies, en tout cas au premier abord. Il en était de même pour les comptes de sa fiancée.

Une heure passa sans que Finch ne puisse mettre de nom sur la menace qui planait sur Déborah. Il reçut finalement un appel de Reese :

\- On dirait qu'ils ont de la visite. Je vous ai envoyé une photo.

\- Oui, en effet, je viens de la recevoir, répondit-il.

\- Par contre le mari ne semble pas présent, remarqua Reese.

Finch chercha rapidement l'identité de la jeune inconnue dont Reese avait envoyé la photo.

\- C'est bon, j'ai pu l'identifier. Il s'agit de la sœur aînée de Miss Jackson, Madison Serena Jackson. De ce que je vois, elle a prit le dernier vol de nuit.

\- Sûrement pour le mariage de sa sœur.

\- Mmm, c'est la raison la plus plausible, en effet.

\- Vous avez déjà quelques infos sur elle ? Demanda Reese tout en continuant d'observer les deux sœurs par la fenêtre du salon via ses jumelles.

\- Pour le moment, je peux juste vous dire qu'elle voyage beaucoup et accumule les petits jobs en tout genre. Il semble qu'elle ait arrêté ses études pendant sa deuxième année à l'université.

\- La raison ?

\- Aucun idée pour le moment, répondit l'informaticien qui n'avait pas encore pu en chercher la cause.

\- Bien, je vous laisse creuser de ce côté. Ah, et avant que je n'oublie, vous avez désormais accès aux données du portable de Déborah. Besoin de cloner celui de la grande sœur ?

\- Pas pour le moment... sauf si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire, ajouta Finch.

\- C'est vous le patron Finch, je vous fais pleinement confiance.

\- Merci bien, mais... j'ai plus confiance en votre instinct dans ce genre de situation, rétorqua Finch tout en se demandant comment son partenaire allait prendre cette remarque.

Reese fut plus que touché par ce compliment, sachant que Finch n'était pas vraiment du genre expansif...

\- Pour le moment je serai plus de votre avis. Mieux vaut se concentrer sur notre couple. Et il serait peut-être bon, justement, de pouvoir mettre la main sur le futur mari.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Finch raccrocha, laissant Reese se morfondre de nouveau dans la solitude. Il tenta d'abord de localiser le portable de Timothy, ce qui lui donna l'adresse du cabinet d'avocat dans lequel il travaillait.

\- Au bureau même un dimanche ? Remarqua-t-il avant de penser que lui-même était au "bureau" un dimanche... et même les jours fériés. Le crime ne connaît jamais de repos, ajouta-t-il alors avant d'envoyer la localisation de Timothy à Reese.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée que le futur époux rentra chez lui. Déborah quitta à son tour le domicile en début d'après-midi. Reese hésita alors entre la suivre et surveiller les agissements de la sœur de Déborah. Son retour coïncidait avec la sortie du numéro et il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences... Il clona alors le téléphone de Madison, donnant ainsi à Finch accès à l'intérieur de la maison. Il suivit ensuite Déborah.

À peine était-il parti qu'il recevait un appel de Finch :

\- Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz Mr Reese, remarque Finch une fois l'appel accepté.

\- Si j'ai fait quelque chose je...  
\- Pas avec vous Mr Reese, voyons, le coupa l'informaticien. Je faisais référence à Mr Roddick ainsi qu'à sa future belle-sœur. Vous devriez écouter.

Un peu plus loin, Madison et Timothy était bel et bien en pleine dispute :

\- Je ne te laisserais pas tout gâcher ! S'emporta Timothy.

\- Tu as tout gâché il y a dix ans de cela ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser faire sans rien dire ? S'écria Madison.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu es rentrée ? Si c'est le cas tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès des autres allumés dans ton genre, dit-il avec dégoût.

\- Hors de question que je laisse Déb entre tes mains. Tu me répugnes ! Cracha-t-elle alors.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher le mariage. Mon mariage ! s'écria-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur.

Il la relâcha finalement. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de quitter la maison de sa sœur.

\- En tout cas ils ont l'air de bien se connaître, remarque Reese.

\- En effet, reste juste à savoir d'où.

\- Je vous laisse le découvrir, dit alors Reese suivant toujours la future Mme Roddick.

Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs rouler sans but précis. Enfin, c'est en tout cas ce que pensais Reese quand il passa pour la troisième fois dans la même rue. Après plus de trois heures de détour, elle entra finalement dans une pharmacie avant d'en ressortir quelques minutes après. Elle reçut alors un appel de sa sœur :

\- Déb, t'es où ? Je pensais que l'on pourrait peut-être manger dehors ce soir. Toutes les deux.

\- Tu es sûre ? J'avais déjà préparé le repas de ce soir, lui répondit Déborah. On pourrait sortir demain soir plutôt.

\- Je vois, j'avais juste envie d'une sortie entre filles, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu.

\- Bon, je peux toujours voir avec Tim. Tu me le passes, ça ira plus vite ?

\- Heu, là je suis sortie. Quelques courses à faire, menti-telle.

\- Ah ok, je vais voir avec lui une fois rentrée, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problèmes.

Elles échangèrent ainsi encore quelques mots avant de raccrocher. Même si Tim n'était pas très enchanté par cette soudaine "sortie entre filles", il ne put que céder devant le sourire de sa fiancée, et surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner de vrai raison de refuser.

\- Un resto ça vous tente Finch ? Demanda alors Reese à l'informaticien.

Bien que surpris par cette soudaine invitation, Finch n'en était pas moins heureux. Bien au contraire il avait même déjà hâte que l'heure du dîner sonne.

\- Mais avec plaisir. J'espère juste qu'elles choisiront un bon restaurant.

\- Vous n'allez pas faire la fine bouche Finch, nous somme tout de même en pleine mission.

\- Oui, et je dois admettre que le fait que vous me demandiez de venir ainsi "en première ligne" m'étonne légèrement venant de vous, avoua Finch.

Reese avait lui-même longuement hésité, mais c'est finalement le cœur qui avait eu le pas sur la raison.

\- Je serai avec vous, il ne pourra donc rien vous arriver. Je ne le permettrais jamais, dit alors Reese d'une voix assurée.

\- Je vous remercie mais je n'ai tout de même pas besoin de vous rappeler que c'est Déborah notre priorité ? S'il devait se passer quelque chose ce soir, j'espère bien que ce serait elle qui serait votre priorité, Mr Reese.

\- Je suis désolé mais je crains de devoir vous contredire : vous serez toujours ma priorité, quoi qu'il arrive, dit-il avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles.

Finch ne répondit rien. Il était encore sous le choc de cette soudaine "confession" de la part de son partenaire. Celle-ci, bien qu'elle lui fasse plaisir, le mettait en même temps mal à l'aise. Que devait-il répondre ? Que pouvait-il répondre sans prendre le risque de se dévoiler ou de blesser Reese ?

\- Finch ? Appela timidement Reese.

\- Oui, je suis très touché, répondit-il d'un ton peu assuré. Vous devriez bientôt arriver au domicile de Déborah si j'en crois votre position, dit l'informaticien souhaitant changer de sujet.

\- Oui, répondit Reese se sentant idiot d'avoir dit une telle chose.

Il s'était pourtant promis, quand il s'était rendu compte de l'étendu de ses sentiments envers Finch, qu'il ne se confesserait jamais. Il ne regrettait en rien la tournure prise par les événements, mais il n'était pas non plus prêt à perdre sa relation actuelle avec Finch, et ajouter des sentiments amoureux à l'équation était bien trop dangereux. Il n'était pas sûr de la réaction qu'aurait l'informaticien en apprenant la vérité et, même si ce dernier était prêt à continuer à travailler avec lui, leur relation serait différente... à tout jamais. Il avait donc bien, selon lui, fait une gaffe.

Finch, quand à lui, pensait avec plus de certitude désormais, que la probabilité que ses sentiments soient réciproques était élevée. Et bien que cela l'enchantait, cela l'effrayait un peu en même temps. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à sauter le pas et ne voulait pas non plus que son indécision blesse John, ou pire, le fasse fuir.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le soir venu, Reese passa chercher Finch à l'appartement qui leur servait de planque si nécessaire. Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient déjà dans un restaurant français à deux rues de là. Il arrivèrent donc une dizaine de minutes après celles-ci. De là où ils étaient, Reese avait une vue parfaite sur la table des deux sœurs.

Le début du repas se passa dans le silence le plus total. Les rares fois où ils échangèrent quelques mots, c'était pour parler de la mission... Reese ne savait pas quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'il sentait encore quelque peu tendue depuis son aveu involontaire.

\- Vous êtes déjà venu ici ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Non, jamais. Mais j'avais déjà entendu des critiques. Que du positif. Elles ont vraiment bon goût.

 _Pas autant que vous,_ avait failli dire Reese.

\- Je veux bien vous croire. Vous avez plus de connaissance en gastronomie que moi, plaisanta Reese.

\- Mais je peux vous aider à acquérir ce savoir si vous le souhaitez Mr Reese. C'est quand vous voulez, répondit Finch alors que le serveur venait de déposer le plat principal.

Finch venait de l'inviter à manger ou bien il rêvait ?

\- Très bien, dit Reese, première leçon après la mission ?

\- J'en prends note. Mentalement note en tout cas, répondit-il en souriant.

Il allait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Reese et donc vérifier ses suppositions. La bonne humeur soudainement revenue du côté de Reese ne faisait que les confirmer, ce qui le mettait lui même de bonne humeur. Son souhait n'était peut-être pas si irréalisable qu'il ne l'avait crut au départ...

Rien ne se passa du côté de leur numéro. Déborah et sa sœur rentrèrent finalement chez la première. Une fois que toutes les lumières furent éteintes, Reese proposa à Finch de le ramener chez lui.

\- Je dois d'abord récupérer mon ordinateur et faire quelques vérifications avant de rentrer.

\- Bien, je vous accompagne, dit-il d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus de la part de l'informaticien qui ne tenta même pas de discuter.

Une fois arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, Reese suivit l'informaticien dans le bâtiment. Ils prirent bien sûr l'ascenseur. Celui-ci s'arrêta soudainement et Finch en perdit l'équilibre. Il se retrouva alors, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, tout contre Reese. Les bras de ce dernier le tenaient fermement au niveau de la taille. L'informaticien avait son visage enfoui dans le cou de Reese. Il pouvait même sentir les battements du cœur de ce dernier contre sa main. Reese pouvait-il sentir les siens ? À cette idée il se décala quelque peu, et alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, Reese le devança :

\- Je me demande ce qui se passe.  
\- Aucune idée, répondit Finch la voix légèrement tremblante.

Cela ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu et l'ex-agent baissa alors son visage vers celui de Finch. Ils n'étaient désormais séparés que par quelques centimètres. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient réciproquement sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur visage. Inconsciemment l'informaticien resserra ses mains sur la chemise de Reese qui, prenant cela comme un accord, commença à rapprocher lentement son visage de celui de son comparse. Lentement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer et gravant cet instant dans son esprit au cas où il ne se reproduirait jamais plus. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Finch qui les accepta sans broncher. Sensuellement, ils s'embrassèrent une, puis deux finalement trois fois quand l'ascenseur se remit soudainement en marche, les ramenant alors à la réalité. Reese retira d'un coup ses bras de la taille de Finch, qui, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, fut quelque peu blessé par ce "rejet". Il se décala avant de sortir le premier. Alors que Reese s'apprêtait à le suivre, il se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

\- À demain Mr Reese.

Les portes se refermèrent sur un Reese encore sous le choc.


	2. Questions sans réponses

_**Et mince on est MARDI !  
**_

 _ **Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre hier comme c'était prévu, mais ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête ! Qu'elle étourdie je vais et sur ce coup là j'accepterais ma punition sans broncher :'(**_

 _ **Donc voilà ENFIN le chapitre n°2 ! (et donc l'avant dernier par la même occasion ^^)  
**_

 _ **Je vous dit à Lundi prochain (et espérant ne pas avoir une autre crise d'Alzheimer !  
**_

 _ **Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps (tout en m'excusant encore une fois) et je ne peux que vous souhaiter une :  
**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PSs : - Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant (elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime avec des intrigues vraiment bien ficelées) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Questions sans réponses...**_

Lundi matin. Pas encore tout à fait remis des événements de la veille au soir, Reese se rendit directement au domicile de Déborah, sans passer par la bibliothèque. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Finch espérait plus que tout sa venue, souhaitant enfin mettre les choses au clair avec son partenaire. Il était même prêt à faire le premier pas si nécessaire. Il n'avait en effet plus aucun doute concernant la réciprocité de ses sentiments, ce qui n'était peut-être pas encore totalement le cas de son coéquipier.

\- Comme si je pouvais laisser n'importe qui m'embrasser, bougonna Finch quand il comprit que John ne passerait pas.

Il devina qu'il devait être parti tout de suite au domicile de leur numéro et cela le démoralisa. _Je n'aurai même pas mon thé du matin,_ pensa-t-il.

\- La journée commence vraiment mal, dit-il alors.

Bear gémit simplement dans son panier. Finch soupira, se rendant bien compte qu'il était de plus en plus "accro" à Reese au point que le premier adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit était "dépendant". Oui, il était tout simplement dépendant de Reese. Il ne pouvait plus le nier depuis un moment déjà. Il avait évidemment été étonné le jour où il avait enfin pu mettre un nom sur ce sentiment que Reese déclenchait en lui à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait, qu'il entendait soudainement le son de sa voix, son rire, à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, volontairement ou non... Et même, le simple fait que penser à son partenaire le faisait désormais sourire, était pour lui une preuve irréfutable de l'étendue de ses sentiments. Il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait encore aimé et surtout comme jamais il n'avait pensé aimer un jour. Comment pouvait-il souhaiter rejeter ce sentiment ? Alors faire en sorte de le détruire, ça jamais. Il avait plutôt choisi de le protéger, et même si cela devait rester au stade d'un amour à sens unique, cela ne le gênait nullement. Si souffrir lui permettait au final de continuer de le côtoyer autant qu'il le souhaitait, alors c'était un prix qu'il était prêt à payer et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Vers 9 H 30, les deux sœurs partirent de nouveau ensemble. Cette fois-ci elles allèrent dans une boutique de robe de soirée où Madison devait faire les derniers essayages pour sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Reese écouta distraitement les propos des jeunes femmes sur le tissu, la broderie ou autre fanfreluches qui ne le passionnait nullement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver d'excuse pour sa soudaine réaction de rejet et craignait donc de faire face à l'informaticien pour le moment.

Elles quittèrent la boutique paquet en main. Reese fut tenté d'appeler Finch pour savoir où en était ses recherches, mais il se doutait bien que si ce dernier avait découvert quelque chose de pertinent, il aurait déjà cherché à le joindre. Il se résigna donc à poursuivre sa filature jusqu'à un restaurant non loin. Il s'installa à la table derrière Madison.

\- Tu comptes rester jusqu'à quand ? Demanda Déborah.

\- Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est Tim qui me l'a demandé. Je suppose que me laisser m'occuper seule des derniers préparatifs doit le gêner, mais vu que tu es là, il peut plus facilement se concentrer sur les dossiers qu'il tient tant à boucler.

\- Sûrement. Par contre si ça venait à déranger que je reste chez vous, je peux toujours aller à l'hôtel, proposa Madison à contre-cœur.

\- Non, je préfère que tu restes. Et puis on a beaucoup trop de temps à rattraper, tu ne vas pas aller à l'hôtel en plus.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant près de trois-quarts d'heure avant que Madison n'ajoute :

\- On ferait peut-être bien de rentrer, tu as dit à ton futur époux que nous n'en n'aurions pas pour longtemps et il va bientôt être 14 H.

\- Oui, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était déjà si tard.

Reese soupira tout en se levant. _À se demander si elle court vraiment un danger,_ pensa Reese tout en suivant une nouvelle fois la voiture bleu nuit de Déborah.

\- Tim, on est rentrées, s'écria Déborah en bas de l'escalier voyant le salon vide.

\- Tu crois qu'il travaille ?

\- Sûrement, pour la lune de miel il a déjà posé ses congés et voudrait finir certains dossiers avant de... Oh mon dieu ! Tim ! S'écria Déborah alors qu'elle venait de trouver le corps de son fiancé étendu dans la cuisine.

\- J'appelle une ambulance, s'écria Madison avant de se précipiter vers le téléphone.

Finch, qui n'avait rien loupé de cette discussion appela Reese.

\- J'ai prévenu les lieutenants Carter et Fusco, ils vont faire en sorte de récupérer l'affaire, alors attendez-les.

\- Très bien, répondit Reese ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils avaient bien pu louper pour que les choses dégénèrent à ce point.

Si c'était Déborah le numéro, pourquoi Timothy était-il la victime ? Elle serait donc la coupable ? Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à son futur mari ? La venue de sa sœur avait-il un rapport avec toute cette histoire ? Et que pouvait bien signifier la dispute entre Tim et Madison ? Pour Reese, il y avait bien trop d'inconnus et trop peu de solutions... Il espérait donc que la venue des deux lieutenants lui permettrait au moins d'avoir quelques réponses et donc au moins un début de piste à explorer.  
Un défilé d'ambulances suivi de quelques voitures de polices commença. Reese se gara non loin, voulant pouvoir accéder facilement à la scène une fois que l'un des deux lieutenants serait enfin sur place. Une dizaine de minutes après Fusco arriva. Il remarqua immédiatement Reese qui vint immédiatement à sa rencontre.

\- Il est avec moi, dit-il alors avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon, où se trouvaient les deux jeunes femmes. Dans les bras de sa sœur, Déborah était en larmes alors qu'un des policiers présent prenait leur déposition.

\- On prend la relève, lui dit alors Fusco, calepin en main, Reese toujours sur les talons.

\- Vers quelle heure êtes vous rentrées ? Demanda Fusco.

\- Il devait autour de 14 H 30, on n'a pas vraiment fait attention, répondit Madison.

\- Vous étiez parties depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui, aux alentours de 9 H 30. J'avais les derniers essayages à faire concernant ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

\- Tu ne vas plus en avoir besoin maintenant, sanglota Déborah.

\- Quand vous êtes parties ce matin, avez vous noté quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

\- Non, enfin quand on est parties Timothy se levait à peine. Il avait travaillait tard la veille, d'après Déb. Et quand on est rentrée...

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase alors que sa sœur se remettait à pleurer de plus belle.

\- Vous avez un instant lieutenant ? L'appela alors un des ambulanciers qui s'était occupé du corps.

Fusco l'accompagna dehors, près de l'ambulance. Reese alla, quand à lui, inspecter la cuisine. Finch n'avait pas loupé un mot de ce qu'il se passait depuis que les jeunes femmes avaient découvert le corps de Timothy. Alors que Reese faisait le tour de la maison, cherchant une quelconque trace d'effraction, Finch, lui écoutait la conversation entre le lieutenant Fusco et Brian Coper, l'urgentiste.

\- À première vue ça ressemble à une crise cardiaque.

\- À première vue seulement ?

\- Savez-vous s'il se droguait ? Demanda alors Brian.

Finch fronça les sourcils à cette question. Il n'avait rien trouvé permettant d'affirmer que c'était le cas. Madison avait bien eu quelques démêlés avec la justice concernant sa consommation de produits illicites, mais cela datait de la période où elle avait soudainement arrêté ses études...

\- On a trouvé la trace d'une seringue sur son bras et vu l'emplacement ça n'a en aucun cas été fait par un membre du corps médical, dit-il en montrant ladite marque.

\- Bien, il va falloir procéder à des analyses une fois arrivé à la morgue. Je vais demander à ce que se soit fait le plus rapidement possible, ajouta Fusco avant de s'éloigner, les laissant alors reprendre la route. C'est bon, t'as fini de fouiner partout sur ma scène de crime ? Demanda Fusco en entrant de nouveau dans la maison alors que Reese redescendait.

\- C'est bien un crime alors ?

\- Ouai, ils ont trouvé une trace suspecte de seringue sur le bras du mec. Je vais faire demander un mandat pour fouiller la maison... enfin, si elle refuse de coopérer j'aurai pas le choix.

Fusco retourna dans le salon et, contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, Déborah accepta sans broncher que la maison soit fouillée.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher, avait-elle dit.

\- Vous pensez quoi de cette histoire Finch ? Demanda Reese alors que Fusco venait de le mettre à la porte le temps que la demeure soit inspectée.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser en fait. Le numéro de Déborah n'est pas sorti par hasard, elle est forcément liée à tout ceci soit comme prochaine victime soit comme criminelle.

\- Dans ce cas elle nous aurait bien eu, je n'ai rien vu de suspect dans son comportement depuis que je la suis.

\- En effet. Mais si c'est bien elle la responsable, reste à savoir pourquoi et comment.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose, remarqua Reese alors qu'un policier descendait avec un sachet en plastique contenant une seringue ainsi qu'un flacon à moitié vide.

Reese suivit le policier dans le salon. Ce dernier donna le sachet. Lionel lu l'étiquette sur le flacon sous le regard étonné et perdu des deux sœurs.

\- C'était dans quelle pièce ? Demanda-t-il

\- Dans la chambre, tout de suite à droite, répondit le policier avant de s'éloigner pour retourner fouiller le reste de l'étage.

\- La chambre d'ami, murmura faiblement Déborah en quittant les bras de sa sœur.

\- La chambre d'ami ? Répéta Fusco. C'est bien la chambre que vous occupez ? Demanda-t-il à Madison.

\- Oui, oui, mais... ce n'est pas à moi. Je n'ai jamais vu cette seringue de ma vie ! dit-elle en se levant. Tu dois me croire Déb, je n'ai rien fait.

\- Je savais que tu ne l'aimais pas, mais à ce point ! Je... je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser, dit Déborah avant de s'éloigner du canapé et de sœur par la même occasion.

\- Je suis désolé Miss Jackson mais vous allez devoir me suivre au poste. On mettra tous ça au clair, lui dit alors Fusco avant de lui faire signe de la suivre.

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression que l'on passe à côté de quelque chose Finch, murmura alors Reese. Je vous rejoins, dit-il avant de quitter la maison pour de bon.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Alors que Madison Jackson était conduite au poste pour un interrogatoire, Reese, lui, prenait donc la direction de la bibliothèque. Depuis les événements de la veille au soir, ce serait leur premier tête-à-tête, à Finch et à lui. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de qu'il allait lui dire, et avait donc décidé d'improviser selon le comportement qu'aurait l'informaticien quand il arriverait. Il fut évidemment accueilli par un Bear heureux de le voir. Finch s'était tourné un instant, mais quand Reese releva à nouveau la tête, il était de nouveau concentré sur les écrans en face de lui.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant de Finch.

\- Rien de concret, j'en ai peur. Un appel de Madison il y a un mois environ, date à laquelle correspondrait l'envoi des invitations pour le mariage... Il semblerait aussi que Miss Jackson, Madison, précisa Finch, et Mr Roddick aient été à la même université. Une année d'écart seulement les séparait. Après, rien ne dit qu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Sinon, j'allais commencer la fouille dans leur ordinateur quand vous êtes arrivé. Je crains de n'avoir rien à vous donner en attendant que je finisse.

\- Bien, je peux toujours emmener Bear en balade. Je vais en profiter pour prendre des nouvelles de notre lieutenant. Je vous tiens évidemment au courant.

Reese reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Finch le regarda s'éloigner tristement. Lui, qui s'était attendu à une explication ou au moins une remarque concernant leur baiser de la veille, était plus que déçu de le voir partir ainsi, sans un mot. Sa décision de lui faire part de ses sentiments n'avait pas changé pour autant, mais le manque de réaction de la part de son partenaire le blessait réellement.

\- J'aurai peut-être dû dire quelque chose pour hier, dit alors Reese au chien, trop soulagé de voir que Finch avait agit naturellement avec lui.

Le parc était quasiment désert à cause du froid, mais Bear ne semblait nullement gêné et courait en tout sens à la poursuite de la balle de tennis que Reese ne cessait de lui envoyer. Il sortit son portable et contacta Fusco.

\- Ici le lieutenant Carter, répondit cette dernière.

\- Fusco n'est pas là ? Demanda Reese après avoir vérifié qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

\- Je vois la préférence, plaisanta le lieutenant Carter. Si, il vient de juste de retourner en salle d'interrogatoire. Vous voulez que je l'appelle ? Poursuivit-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il en est avec Madison ?

\- Les premiers résultats viennent d'arrivés et il semblerait que Timothy ait reçu une dose mortelle de Chlorure de Potassium.

\- Elle n'a toujours pas avoué je suppose.

\- Malheureusement pour nous non, elle continue d'affirmer qu'elle n'y est pour rien même si tout l'incrimine. Je suppose que vous avez déjà fouillé dans son passé et donc remarqué ses quelques semaines passé en centre de désintox ?

\- Oui, Finch m'avait parlé de sa consommation de produits illicites. Ça pourrait expliquer la seringue, en tout cas si elle avait replongé. Mais pas le Chlorure. Si elle l'a commandé ou acheté en ligne, Finch finira bien par en trouver la trace.

\- Vous avez d'autres pistes sinon ?

\- Celle-ci ne vous convient pas ? Demanda Reese lui-même peu convaincu.

\- Elle a accepté une analyse de sang pour vérifier la présence de drogue, mais elle n'en présente aucun signe. Elle n'a aucune marque de seringue non plus. Je sais bien que ce ne sont que des preuves indirectes et puis elle n'a pas non plus de mobile.

\- En réalité elle a eu une altercation avec la victime la veille au matin.

\- Et vous n'avez évidemment aucune preuve ?

\- Une mise sur écoute illégale vous irez ? Je suis sûr que Finch doit en avoir une copie.

\- Mais bien sûr que ça va faire l'affaire, pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? Ce n'est pas comment si c'était CONTRE la loi après tout, renchérit-elle. Je vais quand même en parler à Fusco, il en tirera peut-être quelque chose. La sœur ne devrait plus tarder je m'occuperai d'elle et... Justement la voilà.

\- Tenez-moi au courant.

\- Bien sûr tout comme vous, ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle se dirigea vers Déborah.

\- Comment va ma sœur ? Demanda-t-elle à Carter.

\- Elle est toujours en plein interrogatoire, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

\- Elle n'était pas vraiment pour ce mariage, elle disait que je méritais mieux.

\- Vous pensez donc qu'elle aurait était capable de faire ça ? Demanda Joss à la jeune femme.

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Elle a eu quelques soucis après avoir arrêté ses études sur un coup de tête, mais depuis quelques années maintenant tout semblait revenu à la normale. Elle reparlait à nos parents alors que ce n'était plus arrivé depuis près de six ans maintenant.

\- Ils lui en voulaient pour une raison particulière ?

\- Elle ne leur à jamais donné de raison pour avoir quitté l'université. Elle a toujours était une bonne élève, et du jour au lendemain elle a tout plaqué et elle est parti à l'autre bout du pays... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ce mariage nous a permis de tous nous réunir et au final elle a... elle a sûrement tué l'homme que j'aime. Je ne pourrais jamais le lui pardonner.

\- Tout n'est pas encore prouvé, dit alors Carter, tentant de la consoler du mieux possible.

\- Ah bon, vous avez d'autres pistes alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Plus ou moins, mais je ne peux vous en dire plus.

\- Bien sûr je comprends. Je pourrais quand même parler à ma sœur, peut-être qu'à moi...

\- On verra. Ce policier va prendre votre déposition, dit-elle en lui montrant un agent à deux pas d'elles, je reviens dans un instant.

Elle s'éloigna alors de la jeune femme et rejoignit Fusco dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle le prévint alors que Déborah était arrivée. Elle lui parla alors de la fameuse dispute qu'elle était censée avoir eu avec la victime :

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on s'est disputé, oui, on se connaissait déjà, mais je n'ai rien fait ! Du moins pas encore.

\- Pas encore ?

\- Il était hors de question que je laisse ma petite sœur épouser ce salopard, cracha-t-elle alors avec autant de dégoût qu'elle le put.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- ...

\- Si vous ne parlez pas, vous serez accusé de meurtre, lui dit alors Carter, vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre que...

\- Si vous me laisser voir ma sœur je dis tout.

\- Pour le moment il n'y a rien à négocier.

Les deux lieutenants sortirent de la pièce y laissant la jeune femme avec un officier. Carter prévint Reese de la progression, ou plutôt de la non progression de l'enquête. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les analyses de sang de Madison arrivaient. Celles-ci étaient clean et Finch leur annonça qu'il n'avait rien trouvé du côté d'un achat en ligne de la part de celle-ci. Alors qu'il était au téléphone avec Carter, il entendit vaguement évoquer un vol dans une pharmacie.

\- Lieutenant Carter, il me semble avoir entendu qu'un vol avait eu lieu dans une pharmacie ?

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler il y a quelques heures maintenant, mais je n'ai pas de détails. Un instant, dit-elle à Finch. Johnson, appela-t-elle alors. Vous avez quoi sur le vol de la pharmacie ?

\- Un flacon de chlorure de potassium a disparu hier.

\- Et ils ne s'en rendent compte que maintenant !

\- L'inventaire était ce matin, ajouta Johnson.

\- Donnez moi l'adresse et le numéro, on va avoir besoin des images de leurs caméras.

\- Je peux aussi y avoir accès lieutenant... et bien plus vite, ajouta alors Finch, toujours en ligne.

\- Peut-être, mais moi je dois passer par la voie légale pour ça. Bien sûr ça ne vous empêche pas d'y jeter un œil pour être sûr, dit-elle alors.

\- Compris, je vous préviens dès j'ai du nouveau.

Ils raccrochèrent finalement et Finch pirata alors le système de la pharmacie dont Carter lui avait donné l'adresse. Il remarqua immédiatement que c'était justement la pharmacie dans laquelle Déborah s'était arrêtée la veille après avoir tourné en rond pendant un bon moment.

Il accéda rapidement aux vidéos de la veille, on y voyait bien Déborah entrer. Celle-ci semblait chercher quelque chose dans les rayons avant de finalement disparaître dans le fond de la pharmacie... où semblait se trouver la réserve. Il chercha alors où se trouvait les pharmaciens et il n'en aperçu qu'un déjà occupé avec une cliente. Le temps qu'il finisse, Déborah était déjà de retour dans la boutique. Elle prit une boite d'anti-douleur avant de repartir aussi naturellement qu'elle était entrée.

\- Comment savait-elle que...

Il décida alors de regarder les images de la veille et puis celles de l'avant-veille. Il regarda ainsi les vidéos sur six jours en arrière, la pharmacie ne gardant les enregistrements qu'une semaine durant. Il repéra sur chaque vidéo l'apparition de Déborah. Il semblait donc juste de supposer qu'elle avait repérer les lieux avant. Elle s'était rendu compte que ce jour là, il n'y avait qu'une personne présente et qu'elle pouvait plus facilement se glisser dans la réserve ni vue ni connue...

\- Elle était donc déjà venu en repérage avant, dit Finch, heureux de sa découverte.

Enfin l'affaire semblait avancer. Ils savaient désormais "comment", restait juste à savoir "pourquoi". Il contacta de nouveau le lieutenant Carter qui venait juste de recevoir l'autorisation de visionner les enregistrements. Il lui dit exactement à quels moments elle devait regarder, gagnant ainsi du temps dans ses recherches, n'ayant pas besoin de visionner l'ensemble des vidéos envoyées par le directeur de la pharmacie.

Une demi-heure après elle disposait donc des mêmes informations que Finch. Elle alla voir Déborah qu'elle emmena dans la même salle d'interrogatoire que Madison. Entre temps, elle avait reçu un rapport concernant une empreinte partielle sur la seringue qui ne correspondait pas à celle de Madison...


	3. Conclusion

_**Chalut Tout Le Monde !  
**_

 _ **Cette fois-ci pas d'oublie, on est bien lundi et donc = Nouveau Chapitre !  
**_

 _ **Sans attendre plus longtemps, voici enfin le troisième et dernier chapitre.  
**_

 _ **Encore merci de m'avoir suivit (une nouvelle fois) tout au long de cette hoistoire  
**_

 _ **Je vous dit à une prochaine fois et vous souhaites encore et toujours une :  
**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PSs : - Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant (elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime avec des intrigues vraiment bien ficelées) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Conclusion**_

Une fois les deux jeunes femmes et le lieutenant Carter dans la salle, celle-ci posa un ordinateur sur la table avant d'ajouter :

\- Nous savons maintenant d'où provient le chlorure utilisé, et nous avons une vidéo et une empreinte sur la seringue.

\- Alors vous savez que je suis innocente ? Demanda Madison. Vous avez arrêté le vrai coupable ?

\- Elle est juste en face de vous, lui répondit Joss.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible... dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Après ton appel tu as vraiment cru que je pourrai faire comme si de rien n'était ? S'écria alors Déborah.

\- Non, mais de là à le tuer et à me faire porter le chapeau... Parce que tu n'aurais rien fait pour m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Tout est de ta faute après tout. Tu as fait du plus beau jour de ma vie un véritable enfer ! Comme si j'allais... comme si je pouvais encore vouloir me marier après tout ça...

\- Si l'une de vous pouvait s'expliquer, ajouta le lieutenant Carter.

\- Quand j'ai reçu l'invitation pour le mariage avec leur photo, j'ai tout de suite reconnu Timothy. Son nom était évidemment inscrit dessus. Je n'avais plus de toute, il s'agissait bien du Timothy que j'avais connu pendant mes années à l'université, commença à expliquer Madison. J'ai alors téléphoné à Déb et je lui aie dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se marier avec lui. Bien évidemment, elle ne voulait pas m'écouter sans raison. Je lui ait finalement tout dit. Tout remonte à l'époque de l'université. J'entrai en deuxième année et lui en troisième et on s'est croisés à une fête. On s'entendait plutôt bien et on a commencé à traîner ensemble.

Reese avait rejoint Finch depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant et suivait donc l'interrogatoire des deux jeunes femmes avec lui.

\- Il m'avait invité à une soirée peu après le nouvel an et... la soirée avait était plus qu'arrosée, poursuivit la jeune femme, d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Tout va bien se passer Mlle Jackson, lui dit le lieutenant Carter.

Madison leva alors les yeux vers sa sœur. Cette dernière détourna les siens.

\- Timothy avait autant abusé de l'alcool que de la drogue qui avait circulé et... je n'ai pas pu le repousser au final. Je n'ai pas eu la force de continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après deux semaines j'ai quitté le campus et je suis partie à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Vous n'avez donc jamais porté plainte pour viol. Vous parents sont-ils au courant ?

\- Pas que je sache. En tout cas je ne leur en ai jamais parlé. J'ai eu quelques ennuis avec les flics peu après mais ça n'a pas duré plus de quelques mois. Après la désintox que me suis trouvée un job. J'ai juste continué de voyager, c'était la seule chose qui m'aidait à tenir.

\- La dispute c'était donc pour ça ?

\- Oui, je lui ai dit que je ne le laisserais jamais épouser ma sœur, il m'a menacé. Il a été jusqu'à me plaquer contre le mur. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Déb était déjà au courant de tout depuis plus de trois semaines maintenant.

\- Et c'est là que vous avez eu l'idée d'en finir avec lui ?

\- Si on veut, avoua-t-elle enfin. J'avais une amie qui voulait devenir médecin et elle m'avait déjà parlait du chlorure utilisé dans les prisons pour les condamnés à mort. Elle m'avait aussi dit que s'ils n'en cherchaient pas les traces, les analystes ne le décelaient pas.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas fait attention à la marque de la seringue par contre.

\- J'étais pressée. Madison m'attendait dans la voiture. J'avais oublié mon sac pour pouvoir retourner dans la maison... Il n'a rien compris de ce qui se passait. Je suis finalement ressortie quelques minutes après, le temps de tout mettre dans sa valise.

Une fois ses aveux enregistrés, le lieutenant Carter emmena Déborah en cellule.

\- Et pourquoi être allé aussi loin Déb ? Je ne voulais que te protéger moi ! J'aurai était prête à tout pour toi, alors pourquoi ? Demanda Madison en suivant le lieutenant Carter en dehors de la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Prête à tout mais pas à aller en prison on dirait. Tu gâches ma vie et tu t'en sors sans rien. Si tu avais parlé dès le début, je ne l'aurai jamais rencontré, on ne se serait pas fiancés et je ne serai pas enceinte d'une personne comme lui, dit-elle avec dégoût. Bravo Madi, tu as ruiné ma vie, tu peux être fière de toi...

La jeune femme fut emmenée ailleurs. Le lieutenant Fusco vint finalement lui faire signer les papiers lui permettant de sortit après avoir récupérer ses affaires.

\- Même si elle sait au fond qu'elle n'y ait pour rien, ça va la hanter pour le reste de ses jours, ajouta Joss.

\- Ouais, pas de sa faute si ça sœur est une folle dingue, renchérit Fusco avant de retourner à son bureau.

Pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque :

\- Une nouvelle affaire classée, dit l'informaticien.

\- Oui, si on veut. On a quand même échoué à sauver...

\- Un innocent ? Dit Finch voyant que Reese hésitait sur le mot. Peut-être dans cette affaire mais pas si innocent que ça au final. Miss Jackson n'est peut-être pas sa seule victime.

\- Nous ne le saurons jamais.

\- En effet.

\- Vous avez encore besoin de moi ? Demanda Reese après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Non, pas spécialement. Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ? Répondit Finch.

\- Oui. Si besoin vous savez comment me joindre.

\- Évidemment.

Reese commença à s'éloigner avant de faire volte-face.

\- Cela vous toucherez si je venais à partir ? Demanda soudainement Reese, plaisantant à moitié.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Rétorqua Finch éludant la question.

\- Vous ne me répondez pas, dit Reese.

\- Vous non plus.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques minutes avant que Reese n'ajoute finalement :

\- Je dois vraiment y aller.

Reese continua de s'éloigner sous le regard inquiet de son partenaire.

\- Mr Reese, l'appela-t-il alors que ce dernier posait le pied sur la première marche.

\- Oui ?

\- Si un jour vous me disiez vouloir partir, alors oui, je serai peiné, mais je vous laisserais tout de même faire sans chercher à vous retenir. Quand on tient vraiment à une personne, il faut savoir lui rendre sa liberté, avoua finalement Finch.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Reese en souriant, je ne partirais jamais loin de vous, j'en serai incapable. Après tout, vous êtes ma seule et unique priorité.

Finch lui sourit en retour. Reese quitta finalement la bibliothèque le cœur léger.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Aucun autre numéro ne tomba dans la soirée et Finch ne croisa plus le chemin de Reese. Il partit de la bibliothèque après s'être assuré que les gamelles de Bear étaient bien pleines. Il referma la grille derrière lui, le cœur lourd. Il avait une nouvelle fois attendu son coéquipier, en vain. Était-ce sa manière de mettre un peu de distance entre eux ? Il avait pourtant pensé qu'avec leur dernière conversation ils avaient fait un nouveau pas l'un vers l'autre, mais il avait maintenant l'impression d'être le seul à voir les choses sous cet angle. Il rentra chez lui le moral au plus bas, en souhaitant l'arrivée d'un nouveau numéro pour de nouveau être avec John. Il savait que cela nécessitait qu'une personne se retrouve en danger, et il s'en voulait de souhaiter que se soit le cas. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'appeler et lui dire qu'il voulait lui parler, mais il n'en trouvait cependant pas le courage, ayant trop peur que Reese trouve une échappatoire...

Le lendemain fut tout aussi tranquille et finalement mercredi commença sous un magnifique soleil et un ciel complètement dégagé. Il faisait évidemment toujours aussi froid mais au moins il ne faisait pas gris comme les jours précédents. À 10 H passée, il n'y avait toujours pas de nouveau numéro et Finch, souhaitant sortir un peu, emmena Bear au parc. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas sorti lui-même.

\- Prends ta laisse et on y va, dit-il au chien en se levant.

Ni une, ni deux, Bear s'empara de sa laisse et suivit Finch jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une fois arrivé dans le parc il relâcha Bear et le laissa se défouler. Il resta debout, surveillant distraitement le chien. Il soupira alors voyant que Reese n'avait pas cherché à le joindre. S'était-il fait des illusions depuis le début ? Il était tellement sûr de lui il y a encore deux jours, mais maintenant il commençait sincèrement à douter. Et si il avait simplement interprété les signes comme il voulait qu'ils soient et non comme ils étaient réellement ?

\- Je me doutais que vous seriez ici, dit soudainement une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Désolé, dit Reese voyant qu'il lui avait fait peur.

\- Mr Reese, comme avez-vous su... Évidemment, je suis avec Bear, compris alors Finch.

\- Oui, simple déduction. Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant une tasse de son thé habituel. Je vous en aurai bien apporté un hier matin aussi, ne croyez pas que je cherche à vous éviter, mais j'avais quelque chose de vraiment urgent à faire.

\- Pas de problème Mr Reese, le principe du temps libre c'est justement d'être libre. Vous pouvez donc faire ce que bon vous semble tant que, si nécessaire, vous êtes disponible immédiatement.

\- Pour vous je le serai toujours, ne vous en faites pas, avoua Reese pour le plus grand bonheur de l'informaticien qui se retint difficilement de sourire.

Finch pouvait ressentir la chaleur du thé se répandre peu à peu en lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était là depuis presque trois-quarts d'heure. Il avait les joues rosies par le froid, ce qui fit sourire Reese.

\- Quelque chose vous amuse ? Demanda l'informaticien.

\- Vous devriez rentrer vous mettre au chaud, vous avez les joues toutes rouges, répondit-il avant de caresser une des joues de Finch du dos de la main.

Finch rougit de plus belle, et là, le froid n'y était pour rien. Sa réaction passa évidemment inaperçu. Reese siffla Bear qui arriva près de ses deux maîtres en quelques secondes. Une fois la laisse remise, ils prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque, côte à côte.

\- Vous êtes libre ce soir ? Demanda alors Reese quelques minutes après.

Finch jeta son gobelet dans une poubelle non loin avant d'ajouter :

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu en tout cas. Puis-je connaître la raison de cette question ?

\- Bien sûr, j'aimerai vous emmener quelque part si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

\- Bien, j'accepte, répondit Finch près une fausse hésitation.

Reese fut soulagé de la réponse de l'informaticien. Il avait en effet vraiment craint d'essuyer un refus de sa part, vu le comportement qu'il avait eu envers ce dernier les jours passés et voir Finch hésiter ainsi... Finalement tout semblait se dérouler à merveille et, si tout se passait comme il le voulait, bientôt son rêve se concrétiserait pour de bon cette fois-ci.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre pour savoir où vous souhaitez m'emmener ?

\- Oui, il va falloir être patient... au moins jusqu'à ce soir, lui répondit Reese ne voulant pas gâcher la surprise.

\- Bien, je serai patient dans ce cas.

Ils en profitèrent pour s'arrêter en chemin prendre un repas bien chaud qu'ils mangèrent à la bibliothèque. Ils apprirent dans la journée que Déborah plaidait coupable et que sa sœur était quand à elle rentrée chez elle, auprès de ses parents et qu'elle leur avait enfin tout raconter concernant l'arrêt soudain de ses études...

Le soir venu Reese emmena Finch dans un parc où se trouvait :

\- Une grande roue, murmura Finch une fois arrivé au pied de cette dernière.

\- Oui, j'ai pensé que ça changerait de nos lieux habituels de discussion, répondit Reese.

\- Vous avez peur que je cherche à prendre la fuite ? Si c'est le cas, vous devriez pourtant savoir que je n'irai pas bien vite.

\- Non, j'ai juste pensé que ça serait... _Romantique,_ pensa-t-il s'en oser l'avouer. _C'est peut-être trop cliché au final..._

\- J'apprécie l'intention. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de tour de grande roue alors merci Mr Reese, sincèrement.

Reese sourit devant la gratitude sincère de son partenaire. Cela commençait plutôt bien. C'est le cœur battant qu'il monta, à la suite de Finch, dans une des cabines. Il referma la porte avant de s'installer en face de son patron. Ils commencèrent finalement leur lente ascension vers le sommet. Chacun regardait, d'un côté différent, la vue de la ville qui grandissait de plus en plus. Les lumières de la ville, les étoiles dans le ciel sans nuages donnaient un spectacle à couper le souffle. Reese regarda sa montre avant de sourire.

\- Ça va bientôt commencer, murmura-t-il alors pour lui même.

Sans prévenir un feu d'artifice commença non loin de là. Finch observa en silence toutes les formes et couleurs éclatant dans le ciel avant de se disperser peu à peu. Reese pouvait voir leurs lumières se refléter dans les yeux et les lunettes de Finch. Contrairement à ce dernier, ce n'est pas le ciel qu'il admirait, mais bien l'informaticien lui-même. Finch se tourna vers lui et croisa le doux regard de Reese. Le temps sembla soudainement s'arrêter autour d'eux et, sans aucun signe avant coureur, Reese avoua finalement :

\- Je vous aime.

La première réaction de Finch fut de sourire, la seconde de dire :

\- Je l'avais déjà compris.

Reese sourit devant cette réplique. Évidemment qu'il l'avait compris, il n'était pas stupide, loin de là même. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à une telle réponse.

\- Évidemment. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour mon absence ces derniers jours mais j'ai eu du mal à obtenir des places.

\- Vu la date je m'en doute un peu. Comment avez-vous eu... Non, je préfère ne pas savoir tout compte fait, ajouta-t-il devant le regard de Reese.

\- Bonne décision, répondit Reese.

Voyant que Reese ne semblait pas prêt à bouger, ce fut lui qui se leva. Il vint alors s'installer aux côtés de Reese, qui se décala pour lui faire de la place. Finch reporta toute son attention sur le feu d'artifice qui continuait toujours à l'extérieur. Il sourit quand il sentit les doigts de Reese s'enroulaient autour des siens. Reese ne loupa rien de ce sourire. Il voyait en effet parfaitement le reflet de l'informaticien sur la vitre. Alors qu'ils entamaient la descente, Finch se tourna vers lui et, après quelques secondes qui leur parurent durer une éternité, sans prévenir, il s'empara des lèvres de Reese. Il put sentir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de ce dernier. De sa main libre, Reese caressa le visage de Finch. L'informaticien laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir quand la langue de Reese vint caresser la sienne. Ils souhaitèrent alors, tout les deux, que le temps s'arrête pour de bon, que le monde cesse sa course et les laisse pleinement profiter de ce moment rien qu'à eux...

Ils se séparèrent finalement à bout de souffle. Reese posa son front sur celui de Finch qui avoua enfin, après de longues minutes d'attente pour Reese :

\- Je vous aime évidemment aussi.

\- Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais on est pas à quelques heures près : joyeux noël Harold.

\- Joyeux noël aussi John, lui répondit-il.

\- Au fait, après la mission, vous n'étiez pas censé me donner mes premières leçons de gastronomie ? Dit soudainement Reese.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et si on commençait plutôt demain midi ? Proposa Finch.

\- Ça me va parfaitement, j'avais déjà d'autres plans pour ce soir, lui dit-il alors.

\- J'ai hâte, dit Finch en souriant, devinant parfaitement "les plans" que Reese avait pu prévoir pour le reste de la soirée.

Quelques minutes après, ils quittèrent la petite cabine, toujours main dans la main. Reese fut heureux de voir que Finch ne cherchait pas à quitter cette faible étreinte qui les liait, même si la foule se pressait autour d'eux. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait ainsi se balader avec Finch, depuis le temps qu'il espérait voir ses sentiments lui être rendu, depuis le temps qu'il espérait attraper Finch et ne plus jamais le lâcher... En quelques jours il avait l'impression que les événements s'étaient tous parfaitement emboîté. Entre son aveu involontaire juste avant d'aller au restaurant, les faibles signes de la part de l'informaticien, l'ascenseur et maintenant la grande roue, tout semblait leur sourire et leur montrer un avenir brillant de milles feux... En tout cas ils feraient tout pour que ça soit bel et bien le cas.


End file.
